


True Love's Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone cursed us. We don’t how, and we don’t know why, but it appears someone has an obsession with fairy tales.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for - Lyzzy + fairytale au

“Somebody really has a sick sense of humor,” Isabelle said, watching her brother who had been cursed to be a frog hop the table. Clary was stuck in attic, no one able to get anywhere near the door without the threat of fire being thrown at them, Jace was in hiding having turned into a grotesque monster and Lydia, Lydia had pricked her finger and fallen into a deep sleep.

 

She sighed heavily, grabbing her brother to keep him from jumping off the edge. “Will you stay still until Magnus gets here and figures this all out?” She said to the frog in her hands. The frog didn’t answer, but she swore she saw him glare at her before hoping out of her hands and back onto the table.

 

“Isabelle?” Magnus said, running into the room appearing out of breathe. “I’m sorry, I would have been here sooner but the front of the institute is-”

 

“Covered in vines that keep moving? Someone cursed us. We don’t how, and we don’t know why, but it appears someone has an obsession with fairy tales.” She stood and picked Alec up off the table handing him to Magnus. “Say hello to your boyfriend.”

 

Magnus blinked a few times before looking back up at Isabelle. “This-this is Alexander?”

 

Isabelle nodded. “Yup, and Jace has turned into a beast and Clary has been locked away.”

 

“And where is Lydia?”

 

Isabelle frowned. “In a deep sleep.”

 

“Magic is not going to work,” Magnus said. “I can tell you that right now. The only way any of them is going to turn back to normal is following whatever fairy tale they have been cursed with.”

 

“So a true love’s kiss will break these spells?”

 

Magnus looked down at Alec. “Well, I’ve had worse kisses. You should go wake Lydia.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Of course you,” Magnus said. “Who else?”

 

“But I-we-Lydia and I aren’t even dating!”

 

“Yet,” Magnus said, taking a seat and holding Alec out in front of him. “I need to uncurse my boyfriend, you go uncurse your future girlfriend.”

 

Isabelle let out a sigh and left the room, making her way towards the infirmary. It was full of others who have been cursed. Lydia wasn’t the only one in a deep sleep and it appeared that a few other shadowhunters had eaten poisoned apples. She moved her way around the beds until she made it to Lydia’s, the woman looking pale and near death.

 

She sat down on the edge of the bed, gently caressing Lydia’s cheek, shocked by how cold she felt. “Well, I hope Magnus is right about this,” She said, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Lydia’s lips. She pulled back, shoulders falling when she saw no change. She took Lydia’s hand and held it tightly. “Come on, Lydia. Please wake up. Please.”

 

It was subtle, but Isabelle felt the hand in hers return the grip. Then Lydia’s eyes were blinking open, the color returning to her skin. “Isabelle?” Lydia said, slowly sitting up and looking around. “What-what happened? Why am I in here?”

 

“Fairy tale curse,” Isabelle replied. She suddenly looked shy and looked away. “Magnus umm…he umm.,he said that true love’s kiss can break most of the curses.”

 

Lydia looked back at Isabelle. “True love’s kiss?”

 

Isabelle nodded, daring to look up at Lydia who was staring at her in shock. Isabelle didn’t know what to say, opening and closing her mouth several times. She had only recently figured out she was in love with Lydia, but she hadn’t been ready to say anything yet. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize Lydia had moved until the other woman’s lips were on hers.

 

“When the institute is returned to normal, you and I are going on a date.”


End file.
